El verdadero Shaman King
by Kimani
Summary: no se fien por el nombre xDD es algo estupido que escribi con un amigo ¡Leanlo! Dedicado a Deb


Primero lo primero xDD no se ni pa que lo digo, bueno. por si acaso vienen los tipos de los derechos de autor, pa que no me demanden xD  
  
Shaman King no me pertece ni nisguno de sus personajes, por que si lo hicieran no estaria aca escribiendo historias de ellos xDDD  
  
Kimani: hola hola hola!! soy nueva por estos lados, bueno, como escritora, por que si leo mucho, solo q no he podido dejar Reviews ;___; a ver si algun dia lo hago xDDD (gomen, es que no me alcanza el tiempo, tengo un foro que cuidar de unos flooderos)  
  
Fa: ya empezo ¬¬  
  
Kimani: ¬¬ el es Fa, el escribio la mitad de esta historia  
  
Fa: hola ^^  
  
Kimani: no tienes nada mas que decir? º_o  
  
Fa: eh.. no! xD  
  
Kimani: -_-U bueno. disculpenlo  
  
Fa: ¬¬ bueno.. esta historia surgio en una conversacion por messenger (no nos pagan, asi que no auspiciamos a ninguno de los messenger xD)  
  
Kimani: lo se, lo se, esta muy incoherente y estupida ;___; pero asi escribo yo xD  
  
Fa: vas a asustar a los lectores ¬¬  
  
Kimani: ¬¬* bueno.. mejor empecemos con la historia  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 1. el final xD por que no hay mas  
  
"El verdadero Shaman King"  
  
Estaba Yô, para variar un poco, durmiendo placidamente en su futon cuando....  
  
Anna: Yô!! es hora de ke te levantes!! ¬¬  
  
Yô: por que Annita ;___;  
  
Anna: ¬¬ por que quiero  
  
Yô: esta bien T___T  
  
-Anna se voltea, dandole la espalda a Yô dispuesta a irse, pero.  
  
Anna: Ademas.. hay alguein esperando por ti alla abajo. Asi q apurate e cambiarte  
  
Yô: .. esta bien (pensando: quien sera?)  
  
como 15 minutos despues Yô baja por la escalera y llega al comedor encontrandose con HoroHoro (en la mesa sentado ya), Pilika (con una GRAN gota en la frente), Tamao (que estaba. mh. desesperada? xD) y Anna (no tengo que describir como estaba cierto? xD)  
  
HoroHoro (reclamando): COMIDA!!! COMIDA!!! TENGO HAMBRE!!!! ¬¬  
  
Pilika: Hermano ¬¬U  
  
Tamao: joven Horohoro, espere un momento por favor  
  
Yô: que sucede? (N.D.A: diria "Oro?" pero no estamos en un fic de Rurouni Kenshin xD)  
  
Tamao: joven Yoh! que tenga buenos dias!!! -////-  
  
Yô: Buenos dias Tamao ñ_ñ  
  
Horohoro: que bueno que ya bajaste Yô! ya era hora  
  
Yô: jejejeje ñ_ñ oye Anna quien era la persona que me esperaba?  
  
Anna: pues...... (silencio para poner suspenso xD) nosotros!!  
  
Yô: º_o  
  
Anna: Tu eres el encargado del desayuno ¬¬  
  
Yô: que! desde cuando?  
  
Anna: desde hoy ¬¬  
  
-Yô: esta bien ¡__¡  
  
(N.D.A: podria describirles las innumerables estupideces que pasaron ahi, pero, seria inecesario por que se puede decribir en que HoroHoro pediria comida, Yô tambien, Tamao se sonroja, Anna solo observa al igual que Pilika con cara de = ¬¬ asi que solo diremos.)  
  
3 horas despues....  
  
Horo: estaba delicioso.... ya me voy volvere a la hora de la cena!!  
  
Yö: yo tb me voy... tengo sueño =_=  
  
Ana: adonde creen ke van?? ¬¬ tienen q lavar los platos!!!!! Horo: __ demonios!  
  
Yö: por mi esta bien....ñ_ñ  
  
Pilika: jajaja yo me voy, que te queden limpios los platos hermano  
  
Horo: ¬¬ gracias hermanita  
  
dijo mientras se dirijia a la cocina  
  
Diez minutos despues (N.D.A (otra mas? xD) que? no les dire como lavaron los platos! xD)  
  
Horo: Yô despierta! ¬¬ no has hecho nada!  
  
Yô: =_= donde estoy??  
  
Horo: º_o te voy a despertar a golpes ¬¬  
  
Yô: en el baño?  
  
Horo: no ¬¬  
  
Yô: en el comedor?  
  
Horo: no ¬¬  
  
Yô: en entrenamiento? º_o Anna me matara!!  
  
Horo: no!!! ¬¬* idiota!! estas en la cocina!!!  
  
Yô: en la cocina??? que hago yo en la cocina?  
  
Horo: ¬¬ tenias que lavar los platos  
  
Yô: en serio? bien! lo hare ñ_ñ  
  
Horo: no importa, Tamao ya los lavo  
  
Yô: hm... no importa ñ_ñ ahora voy a dormir un rato  
  
(pero Anna sale de la nada -si! de la nada!- y dice:)  
  
Anna: ¬¬ como q dormir? ahora tienes que entrenar para ser el Shaman King  
  
Yô: cierto ¡__¡  
  
Anna: haras 100 abdominales y 200 flexiones, luego descansaras mh... 5 minutos y luego lo haras de nuevo ¬¬  
  
Yô: QUE!! eso es mucho ¡__¡  
  
Anna: si no te gusta no tienes descanso ¬¬  
  
Yô: esta bien T__T  
  
1 hora despues...... (Sin comentarios)  
  
Anna: ¬¬UUU q significa eso Yô Asakura????  
  
( patea a Yô q esta dormido en el pasto xD)  
  
Yô: =_= donde est... ANNA!!! º_o veras todo el ejercicio...  
  
Anna: ù_ú  
  
(saca a Yö volando por los aires)  
  
Manta: hola anna! ^_^ donde se encuentra Yö??  
  
Anna: ¬¬* no es asunto mio...  
  
Manta: mh... Yô!! º_o  
  
-Yô estaba tirado en el piso xD -  
  
que te paso????  
  
Yô: Anna me golpeo y yo no hice nada malo ¡_¡  
  
-pero Anna estaba detras y escucho todo y uso la "Tecnica secreta" (pescar a Manta por la cabeza y tirarsela a alguien xD) y los dos quedaron inconcientes xDD  
  
Horo horo aun se iba de la casa por lo tanto decidio escapar por la puerta trasera justo en ese instante... pero...  
  
Anna: HOROHORO!!!!!! no creas q tu tb te libraras de esta!  
  
-vuelve a pescar a manta y y usa la tecnica secreta 2! y quedan los tirados en el piso-  
  
Manta,horo e Yô: @___@  
  
-en ese momento llega Len-  
  
Len: que demon... los vengo a visitar y lo primero q veo es esto?? ¬¬  
  
Anna: y tu quien te crees para llegar y entrar asi?  
  
Len: ¬¬ soy Len tao! muajajaja  
  
Anna: y a mi que? yo sere la esposa del Rei Shaman!!  
  
Len: jajaja, eso no sucedera!! por que yo sere el Rei Shaman  
  
Anna: que no ¬¬  
  
Len: que si! ¬¬  
  
Anna: que no ¬¬  
  
Len: que si!! ¬¬  
  
Anna: kieres apostar??!!!!  
  
REN: a que te refieres?  
  
Anna: Yô ven aca y demuestrale a ese mocoso como deve ser el verdadero Shaman King!  
  
( lo levanta del piso y lo tira de una oreja hasta el lugar)  
  
Yô: ren?? eres tu? q sueño tan extraño...estan todos  
  
Anna: V___VUUU  
  
Anna: Yô si ganas esta batalla...mh.... te reducire el entrenamiento!!!  
  
Yô: Esta bien!!!! ñ_ñ  
  
LEN: que?! eso no es justo!  
  
Anna: ¬¬ que querias?  
  
Len: mh.... no importa ¬¬  
  
Anna: ¬¬  
  
Len: ¬¬  
  
Yô: A pelear!!! veras que ganare!!  
  
-Depronto una sombra aparece arriba de un arbol-  
  
¿?: Esperen!  
  
Yô: Silver!  
  
Silver: como ustedes dos son los finalistas de el torneo de Shamanes, esto se tomara como una pelea oficial, quien gane sera el Shaman King (N.D.A: Yô y Len son finalistas, no me importa lo que diga la verdadera serie, yo solo quiero reirme un rato xD -no he visto entera la serie, se nota? -)  
  
Len: bien, asi se pone mas interesante  
  
Yô: a pelear!  
  
Len: no tienes que decirmelo!  
  
Yô: Amidamaru....  
  
Len: Bason!!!  
  
Yô & Ren: concedeme tu alma!!!  
  
Yô: pocesiona a Harusame  
  
Ren: pocesiona tu lanza!!  
  
(N.D.A: bueno como se podran imaginar fue una pelea espectacualkr de esas con acrobacias, efectos matrix y sobretodo posesion de alma xD pero todo tenia ke llegar a su fin....)  
  
Manta: miren!! las posesiones de alma de ambos se devilitan!!!!  
  
Anna: para ke gritas? ¬¬.. todos entendemos lo que pasa!!!  
  
(Ana usa la tecnica secreta y Manta cae en el campo -no se sabe donde-)  
  
-en todo el campo de batalla sale una nube de humo gigante y al esfumarse todo se preguntan kien es el ganador o sisiguen igual-  
  
Anna: O_______o q es esto????  
  
Horo: asi es!! yo soy el ganador! lhe acabo con sus posesiones de alma despues de ke los goilpeaste con manta  
  
Yô, Ren, Manta: @______@  
  
ANA: ¬¬U  
  
Anna: no es justo... mh.... ya se!  
  
(usa su tecnica secreta -pobre manta xD-y deja a Horo inconciente y por supuesto su pocesion acavada)  
  
Anna: GANE!!! SI!!! soy la Shaman King!! mi sueño es... mh.... mh.... tener una vida llena de lujos y comodidades  
  
Pilika: momento! eso no es justo ¬¬  
  
Anna: como q no es justo?? O__o soy la shaman queen, q no ves??  
  
Pilika:¬¬ nadie exceto yo le tira basura ami hermano! PUNCHI PUNCHI POSION DE ALMA!!!  
  
(N.D.A : Punchi Punchi es el espiritu de Pilika pero lo escondia en secreto y es el hermano de Conchi y Ponchi -asi se escribe? xD - y otra vez no me importa lo que pase en la serie, quiero divertirme xD)  
  
Anna: O________________o que?? tu eres shaman???  
  
Pilika: soy la shaman shaaaa! con mi espiritu de musica punchi punchi!  
  
(N.D.A: yo soy Chile -y que tiene que ver?- pues por lo menos aca un tiempo se le dijo Punchi Punchi a el sonido de la musica electronica xD)  
  
Anna: ¬¬u ya mi ke?? preparate a recibir el atake final!!!  
  
Pilika: pues yo tenog una tecnica secreta....  
  
Anna: a si? Recive la tecnica secreta!!!  
  
(Toma a Manta que ya se murio hace rato y se la tira a Pilika quien ahora yace inconciente en el suelo)  
  
Anna: Jajajaja!!! nadie puede contra mi!!!!  
  
Tamao: espere señorita anna!! yo tb peleare!!  
  
Anna: Tamao? º_o eh... pero para que queres pelear? algun sueño en especial?? ¬¬*  
  
(obviamente, ya sabia cual era xD)  
  
Tamao: yo... º/////o eh... no señoria Anna...es que el joven Yô... eh yo.. bueno...  
  
(pero justo le llega Manta en la cabeza)  
  
Anna: JAJAJA nadie puede contra mi  
  
Pilika: ¬¬U aun sigo aki vieja amargada!!!!  
  
Anna: ¬¬***** komo me dijiste???  
  
(toma uno de lso pedazos de manta)  
  
Pilika: no tan rapido!!! esta tecnica es la mas poderosa de todas.........."patitas pa ke las kero!!!!!" (Pilika desaparece en el horizonte)  
  
Anna: y ahora quein va concinar y lavar si todos estan tirados en el piso?? O_o  
  
..... (silencio)..... (se pueden imaginar grillos o el sonido del viento)....  
  
Anna: momento? quieren que YO limpie todo este tiradero???!!!! jamas! yo Anna la sacerdotiza y Shaman King limpiare a ninguno de ustedes  
  
(Anna pesca a Manta -o lo que queda de el- y lo tira hacia arriba, justo para que le caiga en la cabeza y caiga inconciente)  
Silver: º_o y ahora que? ya se!! YO SOY EL SHAMAN KING!! MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!  
  
SI!!! SOY EL REY DE TODO EL UNIVERSO!!! o tal vez solo el Shaman King. pero = es importante. MUAJAJAJAJA!!!  
FIN (inspirado en LOS SIMPSON xDD)  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Kimani: xDDDDDDD  
  
Fa: nos mataran ¬¬  
  
Kimani: por que?  
  
Fa: por que no entendieron nada, ademas fue muy fome, esta lleno de faltas de ortografia y ni siquiera tiene relacion con la historia! por favor! Pilika Shaman?? Punchi Punchi???  
  
Kimani: esas partes las pusiste tu! ¬¬  
  
Fa: lalalala (8)  
  
Kimani: odio que hagas eso ¬¬  
  
Fa: y que hay del final? que fue eso?!  
  
Kimani: eh..no te lo esperabas no? xD  
  
Fa: -_-U  
  
Kimani: bueno bueno bueno primero que nada les queria agradecer que llegaran hasta aca xDD no creo que nadie lea esto  
  
Fa: cierto? a estas alturas todos devieron apretar el "Back" para ver otra historia xD  
  
Kimani: eso fue triste ;__;  
  
Fa: admitelo, no sabes escribir xD  
  
Kimani: ¡_¡  
  
Fa: xDD  
  
Kimani: Bueno, el final estaba inspirado en Los Simpson por ese capitulo en que hacen Hamlet xDD si lo vieron bien, sino. eh.. se los contare algun dia xD  
  
Fa: eso es todo xD 


End file.
